


Sunday dinner

by Kopytko



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers don't know Peter is Spider-Man, F/M, Gen, Happy and May are dating, Happy doesn't know Peter is Spider-Man, Identity Issues, Not a fic, Secret Identity, Tony doesn't know Peter is Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-13 00:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19587625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopytko/pseuds/Kopytko
Summary: Happy has been dating May for 5 months when he meets her nephew. Then he invites the Parkers on a Sunday dinner. Which got interrupted. By his boss. What else can go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another not fic

Happy dates May. May knows about Peter being Spider-Man, Happy doesn't know much about Peter beside the 'nephew of my girlfriend' thing. Including some vigilante activities. You can write a scene when Peter meets Happy or not. 

Happy invites Parkers for a dinner but Tony gets a wind of a relationship and the dinner, and decides to go to see Happy's girlfriend (and to tease him). 

Then you can make some great disaster to make Tony suspicious about Peter or invent some circumstances which cause to more and more people to go to the dinner (Pepper, Rhodney and eventually some Avengers) and add some small things to get Tony or Happy suspicious about Peter (catching some falling dishes, similar voice,). It ends up with someone finding out about Spider-Man


	2. Chapter 2

So this story was written by: HanukoYoukai.   
https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanukoYoukai/pseuds/HanukoYoukai

You can find it here:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997200


End file.
